


Supernatural Drabbles

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assortment of characters, Gen, SUBJECT TO CHANGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: A collection of drabbles
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Dean can never know.

Sam slowly places the charred remnants of the amulet into a black handkerchief, gingerly folding it over and tucking it into a small wooden chest. He’d already carved in the warding sigils, taking special care to ensure it could never be opened by anything celestial or otherwise.

This is, after all, the safest course of action.

With everything that’s happened - Chuck, the death of all their friends - Sam had to do this. He had to trap the Devil.

Chuck brought him back and Sam was the first to feel it. But he was prepared. Rowena had taught him a few spells for trapping before - well, before her new role as ruler of Hell. He never thought he’d have to use it, but now the Devil is trapped in the amulet, charred remnants preventing his escape and even if he can escape his small cage, he’ll never break free of the warded chest.

This is the only way.

So, he slides the chest under his bed - he has to be able to keep an eye on it. And Dean? Exhausted, defeated, dejected Dean. He can’t know. He can _never_ know.

Because if he did, he’d worry about his little brother. He’d be afraid of just how dark the magic was that little Sammy had to draw upon to trap his worst nightmare inside a box. He can’t know because he’d never look at his baby brother the same way again.

And he can’t lose Dean. Not to Lucifer. Not to Hell. Not to Chuck. He’s not going to lose him, not again - _never_ again.

\------------------


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a surprise visitor.

He doesn't deserve this - _any_ of it.

Sam. Dean. Jack. They're his family but, after everything, after all they've been through he doesn't feel as though he deserves the affection. He brought about the Leviathan. He killed a demon and it forced Rowena to a last resort. He's killed millions of angels. He killed his closest friend - and he feels Balthazar's absence now more than ever.

After all that he's done - how can they love him. How can Jack smile up at him with an innocence and tenderness that Castiel can't help but smile back. How can Dean even look at him after their time in Purgatory? How can Sam - oh, gentle, forgiving Sam - how can he look at Cas with even the slightest hint of familial love when he left the youngest Winchester's soul to rot in the cage with Lucifer himself?

He's what Dean would call a "ball of self-hatred and doom and gloom". He's a disaster and he--

"Honestly, Cas, are you _always_ this dismal?"

Castiel straightens up, glancing towards the source of a voice he'd never thought he'd hear again, " _Balthazar_?"

His friend is seated on the kitchen table, reclining against the wall as he peers at a lore book, holding it upside down, rotating it different ways before slamming it shut, "Were you really expecting anyone else? Honestly, Castiel, neglecting your guests doesn't set a good example for our nephew out there...sorry, your _adopted_ _spawn_."

"But, you're dead--I _killed_ you."

"And? Ghosts get to haunt, why can't angels?" He tosses the book off to his right before snapping his fingers and appearing behind Castiel, "You really are deep in that guilt hole, aren't you? There's no glory in that hole, Cas. You have to own those mistakes and, for Dad's sakes, learn to let go. You'd think you wouldn't need your best _pal_ to pop in for a visit from beyond the veil to tell you all of this."

"Angel's can't escape the Empty."

Balthazar snorts indelicately, "You did."

"After pissing it off...now, I wonder if I've done more harm than good coming back." He casts a glance towards the kitchen doorway, towards the echoing voices of Dean's off-key singing and Jack's attempts at matching his surrogate father's off key pitch.

"Oh, bloody hell. You're just clinging to that whole, _I'm an angel, I'm not supposed to make mistakes. I'm worth less if I screw up. Yadda yadda yadda_. Welcome to Creation, nothing's perfect and you're the strongest angel we've got. It's time to own all that rubbish and remember who you are! So? Who are you?"

A small smile spreads across Castiel's lips, "I'm Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Up his ass!" Dean yells from down the hall and Castiel can't help but chuckle lightly before looking back to Balthazar.

"Thank you, Balthazar. It was good to see you, even if you came all the way from the Empty."

"Always a pleasure, Cassie! I'm off!"

"Balthazar, you agreed to help, you're not getting out of it!" Sam calls, drawing Castiel's gaze back his friend.

"Wait, you're _alive_?"

"Surprise?"

\-----------------


	3. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion in 15x11 expanded.

They're home.

They're staring at him. They were - are his family, but after all that's happened?

Jack stands beside Castiel, raising his hand in the same gesture he'd greeted them with all those months ago. Before Chuck, before Mary, before Michael. The day that he'd gained three fathers who loved him more than anything in the world. Three fathers who protected him, fought teeth and nail to bring him back the first time. Three fathers, who, after all he's done, stare back at him with relief and fear all at once.

"Hello."

Their eyes shift to Castiel at his side, "Is it?"

"It's him. It's Jack." Castiel assures them, glistening blue darting Jack with a soft smile.

Jack holds his breath, glancing between the Winchesters anxiously until Sam all but tears around Dean and drags Jack into a firm embrace. And he's safe. He's loved. He's missed this - he's missed _them_.

And then Sam steps to the side and Dean holds a few inches away, placing his hand on the side of Jack's neck and soft apple green study his features as if to confirm what they already knew: it's Jack. He has his soul, he's their son, he's come home.

And then he's tugged into Dean's arms, his frame going lax in Dean's embrace and he wraps his arms around Dean's waist, clinging his father as tightly as he can manage without hurting him. He thought Dean would hate him. He thought he'd see the same searing fury in his eyes as the day he'd died. But all he can see now is relief.

He's home. He's safe.

He's a Winchester.

\----------------


End file.
